Tsukiki
Tsukiki (ツキキ/月き,) is a fan-character in the series Keroro gunso. She is a Colonel (陸軍大佐 Rikugun Taisa) of the Tsukiki Platoon. Her name when translated literally will mean, "Moon Spirit". Character Tsukiki is a colonel and assassin on the planet of Keron and leader of the Tsukiki Platoon. Approached by the head of the military, she was requested to survey the Keroro Platoon. Because of her childhood and the way she was 'raised' she is a loner. She longs to hang out with other keronians however with her reputation they stay as far away from her as they can. Even her own platoon tends to avoid her. However, she can't blame them for it with her track record. Even if they did hang out with her more she wouldn't know how to have 'fun' really. With her line of work it was literally all work and no play. More often than not she is very serious when it comes to certain jobs that must be done. On the outside she is a very hard worker, seeming serious and focused, though manages to crack a smile to try and bring that 'scary image' down. On the inside she's this very excited, curious, person, just wanting to get out and have fun. She loves jokes so when one is told she goes to laugh but keeps it in. This is mainly due to her being afraid the others would look at her oddly. In general she is a very friendly kind and gentle person who just wants to have fun like anyone else. Though she mostly ends up being lonely since most keronians don't want to come near her. She's a great listener and is always willing to give advice and make someone feel better. Kind of the 'motherly' figure of the group. She is also very delicate when it comes to being called names. Though she will not snap at you for it so much as silently feel hurt. There is a side however that is activated automatically like a 'trauma switch' type deal. This is a far darker side and instead of getting depressed she goes into assassin mode. This is usually activated in the heat of battle or when she sees a comrad about ready to be either killed or severely injured. In this mode her whole body and eyes give off a far different appeal. The arms that usually come from her head are many. Tsukiki likes listeniing to relaxing music, dance music. She loves jokes and likes to try telling them even if they are horrible! It's her way of trying to 'fit in'. Also she cannot dance to save her life, but, if Nariri and them pull her out to, she'd make an attempt. Even if she fails.. Her other favorite past time is literally staring up at the moon and stars finding night to be so tranquil and full of magic. Appearance She's a pale yellow keronian with goldish colored hair, eyes, feet markings and gloves. Her symbol is a goldish colored cresent moon with a star off the top of it. She wears a black scarf with a matching black magician type hat, which has her symbol at the top and two goldish cresent moons hanging from the flaps. The last thing to note about her is that her tadpole tail is also the same goldish color with a cresent moon shape that comes from an injury when she was in assassin mode during her younger years. History Tsukiki was born with the soul purpose of being a 'test subject'. When she was just an egg testing had already begun as they altered a few things in her genes. They allowed her parents to keep her until she started to show signs of being abnormal. Up until the age of 8 everything was normal. She played around with other tadpoles and just all around had fun. There was always a smile on her face back then. Tsukiki always loved being with her parents and hearing stories. It wasn't until she turned 8 and an accident happened with one of her sisters that she was turned over to the Keron army. The parents had been hiding her from them even when she started to show her signs of being abnormal with the arms coming from her head. However, on that fateful day her and her sister had argued and Tsukiki got angered and like any normal child wanted to fight with her sister and teach her a lesson. She wished a little to hard and out popped an arm which tossed her sister into a horrifying nightmare. Both parents rushed in and when they figured out what happened her parents freaked out. They apologized to the state and handed her over. Tsukiki herself was still set into a traumatized state, experiencing many of the unpleseantries mentally that she gives to the others she touches with her 'nightmares'. This didn't stop the Keron army from throwing her into training mode with the other test children who were all happy and proud that they were different. None of them cared really about others just using their powers freely. While she herself struggled to maintain a clear and happy mind. The army however crammed it into her head over time that such feelings were useless for what she was, an assassin. Through her years she climbed up and up on the latter becoming the 'Nightmare of Keron'. She was actually responsible for deaths of rogues, traitors, spies and more that the Keron army asked her to remove. Otherwise if you spoke to her in a nasty tone when you seen her she'd shove you into a nightmare. For a good long while time she ENJOYED doing this. Which fueled her reputation. The whole time she did all of this because the army fed her lies into her mind. Finally when she was released of her duties for a short break. When she returned to the streets of Keron almost everyone avoided her like the plague. Only collegues she worked with would hang around her during this point. Nariri being one of them... It was during her time off that it was dawned on her that she'd become the MONSTER she feared being. After that she started to give up on being an 'assassin' and killing just anyone. Rumors of Zeroro having turned a different leaf as well had traveled around at this time, inspiring her to try the same thing. Unknowing that one of their top assassins had started to change they enlisted her to find out about the Keroro Platoon. They asked her to form a group and go find out if they'd turned traitorous to the planet. Rumors of them having become peaceful with the pekoponians and joining forces with them against Keron flying. If they had become traitors they were to be disposed of. Since the group consisted of a former assassin, a computer genius, an armed forces specialist, a young prodigy soldier, and Keroro himself, it was only seen fit to send an assassin. They knew she'd have no problems getting rid of them. So their journey started and this allowed her the chance to try andbreak away from their ever watchful eye to start 'a new life'. Relationships Giroro: Doesn't talk much to him but thinks that he is a great fighter. Finds his crush on Natsumi and Kilala to be cute. Keroro: When she first arrivaed on Pekopon her first instincts were to seek and destroy if they were traitors. Upon finding out that he wasn't however whole view changes. She thinks he is odd but also this his outlook on things is very refreshing. When he attempts to take over pekopon with his insane plans she thinks they are hilarious! She actually joins in on them knowing that it'll never happen, but, does it to try and 'have fun'. Tamama: Thinks that he is adorable though he needs to get his split personality under control. She actually likes his crush on Keroro and secretly cheers for the two of them. Kululu/Kururu: 'Doesn't see him much as he's usually pestering Giroro, Natsumi, causing trouble with Keroro or bothering Nariri. Since she mainly observes things she finds Nariri and Kululu's 'love tangle' to be odd but fitting. 'Masasa: Doesn't spend too much time with her, but she at least treats her well. She can tell that she's afraid of her a little bit, but, she's doing her best to get t hat image out of everyone's head. In ways she envies the relationship that she and Kojiji have. Miriri: Likes her and actually has an easier time talking to her since she has spirits that follow her around. It feels nice to not have someone be afraid of you right off of the bat. Lolili: Knows that she is terrified of her but keeps her distance anyways. They never really interact at all except for when they are in the middle of a battle. Nariri: These two have a mutual respect for each other. She knows that Nariri thinks she's scary, but she at least can relate to her to a point. Kilala: Her and Kilala get along really well! She's one of the few people who actually are not scared of her so she can talk to when she needs to.' ' Kojiji: '''He stays away because he's terrified of her. Though he and her have a mutual respect. '''Aki: These two get along very well since they both have an 'adult' mind set. Natsumi: Tsukiki while she doesn't agree on how Natsumi treats Keroro and the others, randomly, she can agree with how she treats them for other things. Like if they really deserve it. She tries NOT to mess with her because there really is no need to. Fuyuki: Is the subject of his investigations because of her arms. She respects him and likes him but stays away from him as it's a little annoying to be prodded at, again. Momoka: Finds her to be a little annoying, but, gets along with her. Likes how formal she tries to be and how she tries to hold in her other side. Tsukiki loves how close her and Tamama are for the most part. Koyuki: Tsukiki is very jealous of her at times with how often she hangs around Dororo. She's jealous of how close her and him are and that she seems to 'hog' him and his attention. Whenever she sees her hold him or hug him her aura lightly shows. At the same time however, she is VERY happy for Dororo to have such a great friend and ally on this planet. She's happy that he has someone who cares so much about him and spends time with him. Dororo: When they first meet on Pekopon they are the two that battle each other. Dororo is surprised to find out about it being her who is attacking people. Even more surprising to him is the fact that she could sense him hiding in the shadows. The two of them talk briefly there and while they talk she hits him with one of her nightmare arms. Going inside of his mind to find his worst fear she notices the 'trauma' he's been put through and the things that he regrets. It's at this point she feels sorry for him and realizes he's not the assassin he once was and nor is he a traitor. Instead she puts him into a 'good dream'. When the battles are finished Dororo moves onto keeping a close eye on her. He both trusts her and doesn't. This is becaues of the 'good' feeling he gets from her and the 'hidden darkness' as well. Tsukiki actually takes the time to talk to him after awhile and explains her feelings outlook. It's after this that the two of them become friends when Dororo offers up his friendship to her. Once they've become friends Tsukiki actually gets a little posessive and protective of him. When he sees others treating him badly she gets irked. When he's with Koyuki she gets jealous and can't help but ask to join them. Though there are times she respects that they need 'friendship' bonding, so she leaves Koyuki and him be. Tsukiki really finds his gentle and sweet nature to be quite charming. She looks up to him with how he was able to find peace and happiness in his life and tries to mimic it. He is definitely her best friend and the one that seems to understand her the most... It's also thanks to Dororo that she starts learning how to 'have fun'. He teaches her the better things in life like friendship, love and happiness. Enjoying the simple things for what they are. Which is what ultimately brings them so close. Later on at some point they do become a couple, and half of their platoon can't see how that works, since to them Dororo is 'boring' and Tsukiki is 'scary'. These two during any battle if one is in danger they will protect each other. Dororo especially knows how much Tsukiki hates to use her one attack because of it's after effects, but he also hates seeing her in such pain and distraught trauma as well. So he usually butts in if he can. When he hangs around Koyuki too much and to her appears to like Koyuki more than her, she gets angry. These two tend to fight from time to time because of Koyuki and Tsukiki's jealousy about her. Some examples of this are like when Koyuki and Dororo went to hang out in the mountains and she went along with them. She'd try to show them something and they'd be wrapped up in something else making her feel left out. Or if she found something Koyuki found something of the same subject but more! The two of them even forgot that Tsukiki didn't know her way through there like they did and ended up leaving her behind by accident since she had no clue which way they were going. Another example would be when they were going to do something together but Koyuki dropped in and begged Dororo to come do something important with her. Which turned out to be nothing more than shopping since Natsumi was busy. Tsukiki got horribly jealous and asked him why he hadn't told her he was sorry he had other plans. Tsukiki: Wow! That cow flesh looks DELICIOUS! I bet that'd make a really great meal! Dororo: C-can't you try some natto? Tsukiki: No. Dororo: Just a little? Tsukiki: NO. I hate it. I want meat! Dororo: You've never tried it! Tsukiki: So?! It's disgusting fungus covered worm bait! Dororo: You can't say it's disgusting if you've never tried it! =/ Tsukiki: Yes, I can. It's gross....blech! This stuff is cooked and the bacteria is gone! Dororo: This stuff is fermented and the bacteria is good for you! -- Also when Dororo is in his "Trauma Switch On" mode, she uses her Dream Wave to help bring him out of it..or at least calm him down. Abilities Psy Blast - The black arms from her head are touching you in some way and she sends this pulse blast at you through them. This usually causes one to experience pain and the force of being knocked back. Hypnotize - In battle this attack she can hypnotize you into doing or acting like some kind of idiot. It can even send you after your own team mates. Dream Pulse - Using her arms from her head she sends you into an illusional state of a day-dream. Some place or something nice usually. Night Pulse - Using her arms from her head she sends you into an illusional state of a nightmare. This can have horrifying effects on the one that is on the recieving end. Anything from Trauma, shock, insanity, despair, death and so on...can happen depending on the mental state of the person and how much they fear or despise what they're seeing. When in assassin mode she uses this one the most as it can do the most damage without phsyically harming them -herself-. They usually end up causing their own demise.. Sleep Wave - Using her arms from her head this puts the person into a sleeping state. She also combines this sometimes with Dream Pulse or Night Pulse. Psy Blade and regular fighting- Her arms from her head her hands turn into blades which she can use to fight with. This also means that these things can grab others and choke them. Though this is usually NOT her style unless in a desperate battle and situation. When she's knocked 'out', these arms will continue to 'protect her for a good while until the energy runs out. Speed and silence. These attacks are perfect for being an assassin because they are silent attacks and the arms reach out about 10 ft from her. Strengths Never gives up on a situation or fight. VERY loyal to those who she serves unless they are corrupted. Her training has enhanced her senses.. She'll always have a weapon on her no matter where she goes. Weakness Her reputation as a monster Fears accidentally hitting Dororo or her friends with her cursed gift like she did with her sister. People finding her scary and saying such hurtful things. Her family. Being alone, she's afraid that she'll never have someone to really 'love' her. Afraid she won't have a family like she desperately wants in the future. Afraid of her friends that she does end up having, being hurt because of her. With her 'psychic' attacks there anyone outside of 10 feet from her is safe. If she runs out of energy and is mentally tired she loses her 'power'. There is also a pressure point that can rid of it. Dororo seeing her in her 'assassin' state.. Future In the future since her and Dororo end up getting together she extends their stay on Pekopon indefinitely. This causes the Keron army to worry that she too may have turned 'traitor', or MAY turn traitor. So they send out a group to go after both platoons. -- Dororo and her end up havin a family together at some point. One of the children being "Nekoko", who is sadly born blind but can hear exceptionally well. Calling Tsukiki See also *Tsukiki Platoon External links Deviantart Owner Page Category: Keronians Category: Characters